a ghost from my hidden past
by leahlover1208
Summary: for 2 weeks every year for the past 2 year rachel berry leaves to go on a 'vacation' with her fathers. no one knows why? does she trust puck enough to tell him why? whats with the creepy new kid, why does his presence bring her to tears? *mentions rape*
1. Chapter 1

'Ugh, it's gonna be a long week' I thought as I walked down the halls of McKinley high. Sectionals were less than 2 months away and we are nowhere near ready. To make matters worse our star lead, Rachel Berry leaves for 2 weeks. I asked her why she was going but she seemed to avoid the topic and just said 'that she needed break and that her father's wanted some bonding time'. I knew she wasn't telling me the whole truth, I mean she is usually all around happy but for the last week she seemed less of her chipper self. The weird thing is for the past 2 years she has been leaving for "vacation" the same time each year, I asked her why and she nearly bit my head off. She said it was none of my business and stormed off but instead of anger she looked sad, and there was pain in her eyes. I decided not to press the subject and told her to have fun on her vacation.

She is coming back on Monday and I'm glad, though she can be a tad bit annoying, she has a wonderful voice and with her we can defiantly place in sectionals. But problems keep arising. One of the numbers we are doing involves the male soloists. I had chosen Finn, Puck, and Artie to do this number, but the problem is that the song involves dancing and since Artie is confined to a wheelchair he can't do the number. The second problem is that none of the other guys in glee had voices that could harmonize with the others to pull off the number, and problem number 3, how was I suppose to find someone who could sing the part perfectly, learn the dance moves, and got along great with everyone in less than 2 months? We had major work to do.

I turned left down the hallway to get to the music room. Then I heard someone strumming the guitar. Naturally I thought it was Puck or one of the other glee kids but this was a stranger. The door was open so I could see his face but I'm sure I've instead of have never seen him before. 'Maybe he's new' I thought. I was about to ask him what he was doing here when he started to sing……

_**Wait, I'm wrong  
Should have done better than this  
Please, I'll be strong  
I'm finding it hard to resist  
So show me what I'm looking for**_

I was blown away, he had a great voice. It would go perfectly with the guy's number.

_**Save me, I'm lost  
Oh Lord, I've been waiting for you  
I'll pay any cost  
Save me from being confused  
Show me what I'm looking for  
Show me what I'm looking for…oh Lord**_

Don't let go  
I've wanted this far too long  
Mistakes become regrets  
I've learned to love abuse  
Please show me what I'm looking for

Save me, I'm lost  
Oh Lord, I've been waiting for you  
I'll pay any cost  
Save me from being confused  
Show me what I'm looking for  
Show me what I'm looking for…oh Lord

Yes! I had found my third male! I was so excited. I just hope he would accept my offer to join. Most guys don't want to join glee. By the looks of him he looked like a strong jock. So I tried not to get my hopes up if he said no.

_**Show me what I'm looking for  
Show me what I'm looking for  
Show me what I'm looking for**_

Save me, I'm lost  
Oh Lord, I've been waiting for you  
I'll pay any cost  
Just save me from being confused  
Wait, I'm wrong  
I can't do better than this  
I'll pay any cost  
Save me from being confused  
Show me what I'm looking for  
Show me what I'm looking for  
Show me what I'm looking for  
Show me what I'm looking for…oh Lord

"That was wonderful." He turned and looked at me. I guess he hadn't noticed I was there.

"Thanks. Who are you anyway?" he asked, putting the guitar down.

"I'm Will Shuster. I'm in charge of the glee club, I think you have an amazing voice and I'd love if you joined us." I said, shaking his hand. He looked at me for a second.

"Sure, why not, I've got nothing better to do. The name is Jason by the way."

"Great we have practice today at 3 everyday in this room, and we sometimes practice in the auditorium, you can meet the other members." I said. I was happy nothing could mess this up.

"Great. We have practice every day at 3 p.m.; you'll meet the rest of the group then. We usually meet in here in the choir room but we do, sometimes, practice in the auditorium." I said. I was happy and thought that nothing could mess this up.

Author's pov:

As Mr. Shue left the room happy that he had just found his soloist, he couldn't help but think what a great coincidence it was to find him. But it wasn't. As he left Jason smiled cockily. His plan was working perfectly. He couldn't wait to meet the rest of the glee club. But there was one person he had been waiting for 2 years to see….

Puck's pov:

So there is this new guy in glee, Jason, and he seems pretty cool or whatever. I mean he has a killer voice and he gets along with everyone, except me. I don't know what it is about him but I don't trust him. I mean he just walts in here like he owns the place is all that and has all the girls falling at his feet. It's not that I'm jealous, and trust me I'm not, it just seems like he is hiding something.

First he comes in and meets everyone, and then he asks why everyone isn't here? The only person not here is Rachel. How did he know how many people are in glee? I mean he is new right? Why would he know that one of us wasn't here? Then when we told him about Rachel he got this look on his face, like he knew her. But then he kept asking questions about her. Wondering where she was and stuff, I mean seriously Berry isn't that interesting of a topic. Whenever someone would mention her he got this creepy ass look on his face. I don't know what that was all about, but I figured that everyone else would say I was crazy and I decided to just keep my mouth shut. Practice went good and the number that Finn, Jason, and I were doing is close to perfection. I was glad to get the heck out of there, it was Friday and I had plans that didn't involve worrying about the new guy.

Monday came quick, like always, the day dragged on and I saw Berry bouncing up and down the halls in her happy go lucky attitude. I don't see how that girl could be so happy all the time. I mean really she always had a smile on her face, well except for about 3 weeks ago. Before she left for her so called "vacation", with her dads she didn't seem her normal self. Her smile was fake and she didn't talk as much and Rachel Berry is ALWAYS talking. I didn't bother asking what was wrong because I overheard Finn asking her and she told him it was nothing. Now if she wouldn't tell lover boy then I knew there was no way in hell she was going to tell me.

I walked into glee practice and sat down next to Quinn, who was staring at Finn, who was staring at Rachel. It was obvious that Finn had a thing for Rachel and we all knew she had a thing for him. What kills me is how Quinn could stay with him knowing that. I mean she lies to him telling him that the baby is his even though it's mine and to top it all off she knows he has feelings for someone else. This is turning out to be a weird love triangle.

Mr. Shue hands Rachel the sheet music, and she looks at him like he is crazy.

"This is a bit depressing don't you think Mr. Shue?" She said, eying the sheet music in question.

"I thought we would spice it up a bit today. Don't worry it's just for practice. I thought that we could have some fun today." He said, trying to get her not to argue. That's one thing she loved to do.

She sat down at the piano and started playing, seconds later she started singing.

_**Sometimes life seems too quiet  
Into paralyzing silence  
Like the moonless dark  
Meant to make me strong**_

Familiar breath of my old lies  
Changed the color in my eyes  
Soon he will perforate the fabric of the peaceful by and by

Oh god what was he thinking giving her this emo rock song. By now Artie had started playing the guitar in the background.

_**Sorrow lasts through this night  
I'll take this piece of you  
And hold for all eternity  
For just one second I felt whole  
As you flew right through me**_

Left alone with only reflections of the memory  
To face the ugly girl  
That's smothering m  
Sitting closer than my pain  
He knew each tear before it came  
Soon he will perforate the fabric of the peaceful by and by

Sorrow lasts through this night

Jason walks in late and is staring at Rachel with this creepy look; it's a mixture of desire and rage. I mean sure Berry is hot but what's with the rage? What did she do to you? This guy is so weird. He takes a seat in the center of the room in direct view of the piano. So the second Rachel looks up from the piano she will see him. He was staring at her with a death glare. I'm sure I'm not the only one who noticed it.

_**  
**__**I'll take this piece of you  
And hold for all eternity  
For just one second I felt whole  
As you flew right through me**_

And we kiss each other one more time  
And sing this lie that's halfway mine  
The sword is slicing through the question  
So I won't be fooled by his angel lig-

She lifts her head and stops. She's looking at Jason, her eyes were filled with fear. She just sat there staring at him as he glared back at her. What the hell is going on?

"W…Wh…What are you doing here?" She asked, her voice was hoarse and she was stuttering. Rachel never stutters. She rose from her seat backing away from the piano. She was shaking, and she looked terrified. She ran out of the room and he ran quickly behind her. We all sat and stared at each other wondering what the hell just happened. So I did what everyone else was to chicken to do. I got up and ran after them. I found Berry two hallways down crying her eyes out.

"Whats wrong?"

* * *

hello people! ok so i want to thank all of you for the reveiws and adding me to you story alerts really thank you!

ok so some or all of you may notice i'm bad at english so i got a beta! so today i'll be uploading the betafied version of chapter 1 and 2!

now before any of you ask yes i have written chapter 3 she is just revising it, but you know it's new years she has a life so she's gonna party and then fix revise it. chapter 3 will hopefully be up by tomorrow, Saturday at the latest!

leahlover1208!


	2. Chapter 2

Still puck's pov(:)

"What's wrong?" I asked. I got this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach; I was actually worried about Berry. Any other day I would have walked away without giving a damn, but the look on her face when she saw him, it was straight fear. I've never seen her this hurt before, never. That makes me wonder, how does she know Jason? By now the rest of glee had filed out of the practice room to see what was going on. We all hovered around Rachel who was still curled up in a ball crying her eyes out.

"Give her some air you guys, all us hoverin' over her aint' making it any better." Mercedes yelled at us. Sometimes I think she is the only one here with common sense. "And someone go get her stuff so we can call her dads." As she yelled at least three people bolted towards the choir room.

"Rachel sweetie what's wrong?" Mr. Shue asked leaning in front of her. She kept crying and leaned towards my chest holding on for dear life. This surprised everyone as well as me. Of all people she could have comfort her why me? If anybody she would run into Finns arms first, it seems like we were having the same thought cause when I looked at his face I saw a tinge of jealousy. Then I looked over at Quinn who was staring at Finn stare at Rachel and she rolled her eyes.

This was awkward I really didn't know what to do so I shifted so my arm was around her and my hand was patting her back. Again very awkward. I looked around them and mouthed 'help me', everyone looked clueless at what to do so I was stuck comforting Rachel freaking Berry. This is not my day. Suddenly I see the three glee members come back from the room with Rachel's bag in hand.

"Rachel we have your stuff, do you want us to call your dads?" Mercedes said holding her bag. At that moment Rachel seemed to snap of her hysteria and jumps up snatching her bag from Mercedes and dumping all contents on the ground. We all stood there confused and dazed as she pushed around the scattered items. She had been sobbing loudly for quite some time and when she finally reached her phone amongst the scattered items on the floor her sobs quieted to a dull whimper. We all just stood there as she dialed frantically, probably to call her dad I thought. I really didn't know what the hell was going on. I knew there was something up with the new kid. But what the hell does he have to do with Berry? Why the hell is she crying like this? And where they hell did he go?

Now that I think of it he left just shortly after Rachel did so where did he go? Why would he go through all that trouble of coming in late, sitting right up front so Berry could see him, then run after her and just totally leave? He was definitely up to something, and I was going to figure it out.

My thoughts were broken when I heard Rachel talking to someone on the phone.

"Daddy he's back, he's back." she kept saying this over and over, so she did know him. So that means he lied when he said he had never been here before. Why would he lie? This confused the hell out of me. But what had me concerned the most was the fact that I was generally concerned about all this.

"You said I wouldn't ever have to see him again, you promised. Why is he here daddy, why?" She yelled into the phone and leaned against the wall for support at the rate she was going she looked like she was going to pass out soon. She hung up the phone after I distinctly heard someone say 'I'm on my way'. After a while we finally got her to go back into the choir room. I looked at the time it was nearly 5 o clock and I defiantly wasn't leaving anytime soon, unfortunately. I could tell that everyone wanted to know what was going on but of course they were to chicken to ask her so that left me. I mean if I was gonna be here for another hour than I at least should know why.

"So Berry you gonna tell us what this is all about?" I said breaking this long awkward ass silence. She looks at me and right as she opens her mouth to say something that prick comes back. The whole room was dead silent as our gazes shifted between the two. Jason was giving her this look, it creeped us all out.

"Miss me?" He said with this smirk. What the hell was with this guy?

"What are you doing here?" She said in a low whisper. It was odd, when Berry talks she talks with her head held high and loud so that everyone in the free world can here, she kind of looks like a pompous ass if you ask me. But now she looked like a cowering 3 year old who was just caught doing something bad.

"Haven't you heard I've joined glee, now we can see each other EVERY. SINGLE. DAY!" As he said this I noticed he was slowly inching forward toward her, she seemed to notice it to because she quickly jumped out of her chair to avoid contact.

"No that can't that be true, Mr. Shue tell me he is lying." She said now averting her gaze to Mr. Shue; she looked really scared right now. I'm not sure what happened between those two but I can definitely tell it wasn't good.

"Yes Rachel he is, and we need him he is perfect for the number we are doing for sectionals. Thank god he is here." Mr. Shue's reply didn't sit well with Rachel, I mean we could all tell that Rachel had a problem with him being here but Mr. Shue was always so positive that it kinda made him naive. And he was obviously naive enough not to realize that this wasn't good news.

"No, no, no, no, he can't be in glee you have to kick him out." She was yelling at him, which shocked us all. I mean sure I've seen Berry angry before but she never yells and I mean never.

"Why not?" he asked

"I can't tell you but trust me it's a good reason." She said she looked like she was pleading now. She really didn't want him there, and it wasn't out of spite or anger it was a general reason that had her scared shitless. I wonder what it is. I looked over at Jason who was clenching his fist, again what the hell is with this guy?

"I'm sorry Rachel but if you can't give me a good, valid reason as to why Jason can't be on the team then I'm afraid he's not going anywhere."

"Please?" She said on the verge of tears, I stepped away then, although I felt bad, I really didn't want to be the one who she cried all over. She had already ruined my shirt once.

"I'm sorry Rachel but you will have to deal with whatever issues you two have with each other for the good of the team." He said

"Fine, if you won't kick him out then I suppose there is no other option." She said, sounding more like her usually self.

"That's the sprit Rachel now I –"She cut him off before he could finish, and what she said next surprised all of us.

"I QUIT!"

* * *

oh yea before i forget i want to wish you all a happy New Year!!! i guess you will haveto wait untill next year to read chapter 3! hehe i'm so silly!


	3. Chapter 3

You're probably all wondering what is going on. You're probably wondering why I had a breakdown in the middle of glee practice or why right at this very moment I'm crying my eyes out on my bedroom floor. But most of all your probably wondering why I quit glee. People seem to think my world revolves around glee club and that I don't have a life outside of glee, well they're wrong. Now you're probably wondering what life could I possibly live outside of the glee club and why keep it a secret. Well the truth, is that part of my life was soon to be forgotten and the secrets I've with held were never to be uncovered. But now that he's back they would collide and all the walls that I had built to shield myself from this collision would come crumbling down.

I'm not sure how long I laid there crying. I do my best crying when I'm alone, that's why I only cry in my room, the shower, and the privacy of the 3rd stall in the 2nd floor girls restroom. After another fifteen minutes I had willed myself to stop crying. I heard a knock on my door. I knew instantly it wasn't one of my fathers, they would have walked in by now. It was probably one of the members of glee, knowing them they probably sent Finn in hopes to get me to return.

"Go away; if you are here to convince me to go back to glee then you are wasting your time." I turned my back to the door as it opened. I was surprised by the fact that there were two sets of feet that had entered my room. Normally when the glee kids wanted something from me or wanted me to do something they usually only elected Finn to come. Probably because he was the only one who would put up with me plus they all knew I liked him so they thought all he had to do was bat an eyelash and I would agree to whatever he wanted. I turned around to find not only Finn standing in my room but also Noah Puckerman.

"What are you doing here?" I said towards Noah, my intentions were not to be rude but that is how it came out.

"Trust me princess I'd rather be swallowing a cup of nails than be here." He said with a bored tone. I hated how he was able to insult people without a second thought or emotion. Finn gave Noah a look before turning to speak, oh here we go.

"Look what Puck is trying to say is we would rather not be here but instead at glee practice. Look there is obviously something wrong. So why don't we all just sit down and talk this out."

"What is this, some makeshift good cop bad cop routine?"

"No Puck's just here because I gave him a ride."

"Well you can give him a ride back when I tell you to leave………Get out of my house."

"But Rachel yo-"

"I said leave!"

"Fine but just know this isn't over."

They left and I realized he was right. I'm pretty sure I'll be bombarded with questions tomorrow. Well thank god tomorrow is Friday.

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

Today has been going very well. It was 6th period and I had managed to avoid most of the Glee kids. Luckily I only have classes with 4 of the glee kids, Finn, Noah, Kurt, and Quinn. Quinn had my first period and was either always late or never there and either way she hates my guts so she couldn't care less what's wrong with me. Same with Noah, who had my 3rd period math class, he was never there, apparently he sleeps in the nurse's office. I don't see how he expects to succeed in life if he doesn't show his full potential. I mean really Noah has great potential if only he……… Well anyway back to my point. And I don't have class with Finn and Kurt till 8th period. So all I have to do is sit as far away from them both as possible and be the first person out of class.

"I mean really the bitch is being a little dramatic. She leaves for two fucking weeks and then comes back throws a fit when she sees the new guy and then quits. I say good riddance the bitch is annoying."

"I don't know San I mean the girl is annoying but did you see her face? She was scared shitless. I mean even you said that you thought the new guy was creepy and you saw how he looked at her there has got to be something going on there." It didn't take long for me to realize that Noah and Santana were talking about me and Ja-….him. I wasn't hurt at all by the comment Santana made about me, I was use to it. Even though they were both gossiping and speaking inappropriately I was surprised at the fact that Noah seemed to care. But I could be wrong; he made a point of walking around with an 'I don't care about anyone but myself' attitude. This wasn't the first time I had heard someone talking about me so I decided like always to hold my head high and walk away.

I saw Mercedes and Kurt walking towards me so I quickly averted them by walking the back way to my history class. I knew they wouldn't really try to convince me to come back to glee. They would just want to know what happened yesterday and I really wasn't in the mood. I had to walk all the way past the parking lot to get to my next class; I was going to be a little late so I figured I'd go to my locker since I'm already late. Big mistake.

I had just taken my history book out of my locker when I felt someone breathing on my neck. Before I could turn around I got hit in the shoulder and pushed into the lockers. I turned to see HIM staring down at me. I tried to run but he grabbed my arm and slammed me into the locker again.

"Where are you going Rachel? Don't you have time for an old friend" he whispered as his hands latched onto my shoulders and squeezed. My shoulder already hurt from when he pushed me the first time and it hurt even more with him grabbing me like that.

"I –I have to get to class." I whisper as I tried to pull away but he only grasped my shoulders tighter.

"No, stay we have loads too catch up on, don't we BEST FRIEND?" I was starting to get irritated. My day had been fine and it was almost over and he had to come and ruin it.

"Oh god, I've missed you Rach." he moaned as he began to sniff my hair.

"Go back to the mental institute that you came from." I said as I finally pushed him away. Another big mistake, my comment obviously upset him. His eyes went wide and he was squeezing my shoulders so hard that it felt like they could break at in any given moment. I screamed in pain as he pushed me into the lockers again.

"You mean the one you put me in?" He yelled before punching me in the face. He walked in circles mumbling to himself, He was gripping his hair like he was trying to rip it out. My whole left side stung and I could taste the blood in my mouth, my lip was bleeding. He seemed to be in his own world so I thought now was as good of a time as any to get away but he stopped me.

"YOU SEE WHAT YOU MAKE ME DO?" He yelled, as he slammed me into the locker again. He was breathing hard and fast. I closed my eyes waiting for his next move. His breathing went back to normal and I slowly opened my eyes to look at him.

"Oh my god. Rachel what happened to you?" He asked. I looked at him and was surprised to see that he wasn't kidding. It was like the last 5 minutes had never even happened.

"Tell me who did this NOW?"

"What the hell is going on?" We both turn to find Noah Puckerman staring at us. Thank god for Noah Puckerman.

"Nothing Noah I was just leaving." I said, walking as fast as I can to get as far away as possible but he grabs my arm before I can.

"I'm not done talking to you." He says as he pulls me toward his body. I guess he forgot that Noah was there either that or he didn't care.

"Get your hands off of her." Noah yelled, as he pulled him away from me and into the lockers. "I don't know who the hell you think you are Jason, but where I come from you don't hit girls! So stay the hell away from her." He let him go, grabbed my hand and led me down the hall way.

"Are you ok Rachel?" He said after we were a good distance away.

"That's the first time you've called me Rachel."

"Yea, well whatever. Let's get you to the nurse."

"NO! I mean, I'm fine I don't need to go to the nurse."

"Berry look at yourself. Half of your face is purple and your lip is bleeding. You are not fine."

"I'll be fine. I just need to go home and wash my face that's all."

"Fine. Whatever." He mumbled, I began to walk away and noticed that he was following me.

"Why are you following me?"

"Well you said you were going home right? Well that bastard could still be stalking around and may try something again. So I'm gonna walk you to your car." We walked in silence until we reached my car.

"Thanks for walking me to my car and you know for earlier."

"Ehh, it's no big deal but that asshole beaten the crap out of you in the middle of the hallway is. Seriously dude what's with you and that guy?"

"Please don't ask." I pleaded. He gave me a look. I felt odd having him stare at me like that.

"Fine but if he bothers you again come get me and I'll deal with him ok?" I smiled and nodded.

"That's very kind of you Noah, Thank you.

"Yea, yea, yea, alright see ya Berry." He said as I got into my car and drove away. I never realized how kind Noah was. I was grateful to him because If he hadn't of shown up who knows what would of happened.

I thought of Noah all the way home never once thinking of my encounter with Jason. That is until I got to my bathroom and saw my face. Noah was right; my entire left side was purple. Not to mention the deep cut in my lip that had swelled two sizes. I took a long shower before going to bed, I needed a nap. As I reached my bed I noticed a single rose thrown across it. Underneath was a note. It read:

I'll be watching you

-J

* * *

ok so like i promised saturday!! woot!! anyways sorry i haven't updated in like 4ever i mean i really wasn't feeling inspired to write but i like to thank **GleeLover **who reviewed this story and added me to her favorite authors and added this story to her favorite stoys! i thought that was sooo nice of her, it was so nice that i had to finish chapter 3!! but not just her i want to thank alll of you who have read and added me to ther story alerts there are** 81 **of you thats more than i could ever hope for! i hope you all like this chapter and ill start on chapter 4 soon!

plz review!! :)


	4. Chapter 4

ok b4 we start i want to point out something. **i have 111 story alerts** meaning 111 of you and probably more read more story when i update! **yet i only have 38 review? **that math does not add up! i really diddn't want to do this but **i want 100 reviews before i update next **or i'm killing puck! jk i won't kill him but i seriously want a 100 and that's not alot seeing as there are 4 chapters for you to chose from!

oh and while you guys are updating please leave suggestions of what you would like to see, it would totally kill my writers block!

* * *

The letter burned my hands as I read it. I could feel the tears collect behind my eyelids as my breathing grew rapid. I began to hyperventilate. He was here in my house, in my room. It was so easy for him to invade my privacy, the thought scared me. I did the only thing I could think of, I ran. Running down stairs I tripped on the last step but I had to keep going, I had to get out of here. The thought that he might still be here only caused me to run faster. I grabbed the doorknob I felt relief because I was only one step closer to my escape when I hit what felt like a brick wall. I hit the floor, looking up to find a confused Noah Puckerman standing above me.

"Are you ok?" He asked as his hand outstretched to help me up. I took it hesitantly, I was still shaking and my breathing was still uneven. My brain was telling me all these things to tell him, but my mouth couldn't form any words. I began to cry and my chest tightened as I tried to breath. I hadn't noticed the note was still in my hand until I found my hand raising to hand it to him, and placing it in his.

"What is this-" I saw anger in his eyes, it scared me. "Is he still here?" He asked as he held me protectively.

"I don't know." I said between sobs. I clung to him, knowing he was here made it all better. Even if Jason was here Noah would protect me. He held me tighter before bending down so his face was level to mine, "Stay right here and lock the door." I nodded as I saw him slowly stalk up the stairs. After I could no longer see him I ran to the door locking all three locks. I took a deep breath and walked up the stairs. When I got to my door I cautiously walked inside. Noah was staring out my window.

"He's not here, but he did pry your window open, looks like he used a crow bar. I don't know why. I mean it would have been easier just to smash the windo-" He stopped talking when he saw my terrified expression, we were facing each other now, standing in complete silence.

"Look, I have some tools in my truck. I could nail this window shut for you. That way if he tries to come back it will be harder for him to get in." If he comes back? That thought never even crossed my mind. In his own way Noah was trying to comfort me but the fact that he could still get in here didn't get the desired effect. Although this did not bring me complete and total comfort I was comforted by the fact that Noah was here. I felt safe with him here I knew he would protect me. The feeling was nice, it keep me at ease, if only for a moment…….

Again my mouth was unable to form words; all I could do was nod as a response. I sat on my bed staring at the wall. My life had been going great other than the weekly slushies and the daily vulgar comments directed towards me. But despite all that I was getting better, I stopped having nightmares and I could finally carry on a conversation with someone without having a panic attack. Not to mention I had friends and things were going great in glee. Except for the cheerios and a couple of football players we were all friends. Then he came back and ruined things. He ruined a lot of things…….

The sound of Noah hammering nails into my window snapped me out of my thoughts.

"What are you doing here anyways?"

"Well right now I'm fixing your window"

"No I mean why did you come here, to my house? When I was leaving you were knocking on my door."

"You mean when you were hauling ass outta here and you ran into me." He said, giving me his trademark smirk as some might call it. "Well after you left I went back in the school and found your purse in the hallway. Figured you'd need it." He shrugged and continued hammering nails into my window.

"Oh."

"So are you gonna tell me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you finally gonna tell me whats up with you and that punk ass bitch Jason?"

"Well I would prefer you wouldn't use such profanities around me and I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Oh really, so you didn't have this weird, over dramatic, ass crying episode when you saw the guy and I didn't find him beating the crap out of you in the hallway, and he certainly didn't break into your house and leave you this creepy ass stalker note? Look, I may not be the smartest guy out there but I'm no idiot. Something's going on and I want to know what it is."

"It's complicated."

"Then make it uncomplicated. Look, I know what guys like him are capable of."

"You have no idea what he is capable of Noah, so don't stand there and pretend like you do."

"Why don't you make me understand? Look Rachel, I care about you and if you tell anyone I will firmly deny it but I do and I don't wanna wake up next week and hear that the cops found your body in a ditch on the side of the road. I wanna help you but I can't if you don't tell me what the hell is going on." I stared at him in disbelief. Did he just openly admit that he cares about me? I mean he's gone out of his way to be rude to me for the past two years. I mean sure we've gotten closer in glee but that still hasn't stopped him from slushieing me every week. But I have to admit that the number of times of being slushied has gone down from four times a week to one. And what's with him calling me Rachel?

"Look Noah, I want to tell you, I really do but-"

"But what Berry?" He yelled, getting angry.

"I'm scared." I whispered, cowering away from his angered state. His expression softened at my reply.

"I promise I will protect you but I can't protect you if I don't know what I'm protecting you from!"

"I….I … I'm sorry I can't." He was getting angry, I wish he could understand. He started pacing through my room trying to calm himself down. I saw him raise his fist and watched as it made contact with my bedroom door.

"Fuck!" He yelled after punching my door. I jumped from the shock of him hitting my door and the loud crack his hand made upon contact. I rushed to his side taking his hand into mine looking at the damage. His hands were rough but warm, his touch was gentle, it sent shivers down my body. I let go of the breath I was holding looking at his hand, he had small cuts along his knuckles. He balled his hand into a fist and released it. Good, it wasn't broken. It was a different story for my door on the other hand. There was a rather large dent with splinters from the door scattering outward. I ran into the bathroom inside my room to retrieve the rubbing alcohol and a towel.

"Here." I said, dabbing the towel with the alcohol. He sat on my bed as I dabbed his hand with it.

"Sorry 'bout your door." He said, while wincing from me cleaning his bloody knuckles.

"It's fine."

"Look Berry, I get I'm not the easiest person to talk to after all the crap I put you through but you really need to-"

"I'm gonna go get you some ice." I said while quickly exiting the room. I didn't want to talk about this. Noah is head strong and he doesn't let go of things easily, and this was something he wouldn't just let go. I grabbed the ice pack from our storage closet and walked into the kitchen filling it with ice. So much has happened in the past two days. It was hard enough having to see his face but now Noah has asked, no demanded, that I tell him what is going on. I was hurting, couldn't he see that? I hated how he could be so caring and kind when we were alone but the total opposite when we were in public. How could he expect me to trust him if he can't even be his true self when his jock buddies were around? I want to tell him, I really do but I just can't tell him or at least not yet. I walked upstairs to find Noah staring at something; upon further inspection I realized it was a book. A medium sized pink book with a big gold star on top, also known as my DIARY!

"What are you doing!" I said snatching it from his hands, holding it against my chest hoping he hadn't read much. I had been gone at least 5 minutes, I'm praying that Noah is a very slow reader.

"Why don't you tell me Rachel? Why don't you tell me how you've known Jason since you were seven or how he's you supposed best friend? And don't you dare lie because I read it all, I want the truth now." There was no time for excuses or false stories. He wanted the truth and I had no other choice but to give it to him.

"Ok! I'll tell you, I've known Jason since I was seven and we've been best friends ever since. That is up until two years ago, that's when things got complicated."

"Skip the bullshit. Just tell me the truth." He was angry because I wouldn't tell him but I couldn't! I couldn't just come out and say it. If I did, he would never truly understand.

"I can't do th-"

"Enough with the bull shit Berry just tell m-"

"I'm going to tell you I promise. But it takes time ok?"

"Ok."He was calm now. He sat down on my bed looking at me waiting for me to begin.

"You think you know a story but you only know how it ends, to get to the heart of the story you have to go back to the beginning…………"

* * *

hey people! got a new chapter down! wooot!

ok so i was wondering if you guys would want a chapter to be from Jason's pov? yes? no?

oh yea and if you ddnt notice i used some lines from "the tudors" an awesome show about king henry the VII. i also used a line from a recent movie called "the lovely bones" i loved that movie!

anyways i hope you all read the note before the story because i really mean it! anyways hope you enjoy this chapter!!

* * *

oh yea heads up i put a poll on my profile vote for what you want to happen next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**The truth revealed part 1**

"I'll tell you but you have to promise you won't interrupt me."

"I won't interrupt you Berry."

"No, you have to promise, it's hard enough telling you the truth. I don't think I can handle having to stop and start all over again."

"I promise." He whispered. He stared at me for a long moment. In his eyes I could see curiosity and pure concern, something I had never seen before. With a shaky breath I began.

"I met Jason when I was seven years old. Even back then kids really didn't like me, my father's thought if I interacted with them more maybe I could make friends. Well one day they took me to the local playground, I was there all but five minutes before the boy hogging the swing was pulling my hair and pushing me on the ground. That's when Jason came; he defended me and pushed the boys face in the dirt until he apologized to me. For the longest time that was the best day of my life because that was the first day I had made a friend. That was the first day I didn't feel alone anymore."

I could already feel the tears begin to build in my eyes. This wasn't even the bad part and it was already unbearable to tell him. I've ever only told this story once back then I swore I would never tell it again. I looked at Noah, he was staring at me patiently waiting for me to begin. He had kept his promise of not interrupting me but in his eyes I could see he desperately wanted me to continue.

"Since that day, we had been inseparable, our friendship grew quickly and we soon became best friends. He was always there for me and I for him. We told each other everything, he was like the big brother I always wanted, well at least that's how I saw it.

I think our friendship took a turn for the worst when he got into that fight with Jonathan. Jonathan Richards or Rich as he liked to be called was your classic high school jock. He was a senior and captain of the football team and all around jerk, kinda like who you are now."

I could see that my comment bothered him but it was true. He, like Jonathan, was high on the totem pole and because of this were constantly picking on those lower down, like myself. I hadn't thought about that day in a long time, I always question weather that day had never happened would mine a Jason's relationship have changed?

Flashback

I was walking towards my locker, glad the day was over. It was Friday, meaning a movie marathon with Jason at my house. I knew he would be waiting at my locker like he was every day. As I was walking I saw a group of boys, all jocks, they were joking around as normal but I noticed one stop talking and stare at me as I walked by.

"Hey sexy, where you going?" He yelled. I kept walking I could tell by his voice that he was none other than Jonathan Richards. I could hear foot steps behind me but I continued walking, my pace increasing. I practically ran as I saw Jason come into view, I saw his face light up as he saw me, he did that a lot lately, I always wondered why? I was about two feet away from him when someone grabbed my shoulder pushing me into a nearby locker.

"Hey bitch, I was talking to you!" He gripped my arm as he yelled at me beginning to squeeze it even tighter. I cried out as the pain was increasing he continued to hold onto my arm but then the pain quickly vanished as I felt myself pulled out of Jonathan's grasp. Suddenly I was behind Jason as he sent Jonathan a death glare. I had never seen this side of him before, it scared me.

"Don't touch her!" Jason yelled back leaving Jonathan's previous question unanswered. They exchanged various profanities, the next thing I knew Jonathan's fist had connected with Jason's jaw. Soon after Jason had tackled him to the ground, it was unclear who was winning because all that was seen was a blur of punches. Now everyone was surrounding them chanting for the fight to continue. I managed to squeeze between the dozens of people watching to get a perfect view. I was shocked to find Jason on top of Jonathan punching him in a glorious rage. His bloodied fist pounded into his opponents face repeatedly. But what shocked me the most was the fact that Jonathan was no longer moving, sensing the danger in this situation I moved to stop him.

"Jason, please you have to stop!" I yelled approaching him too quickly. Trying to stop the next fist from hitting Jonathan's unconscious body I soon realized it was a mistake as I felt a sharp pain strike my lower jaw. At that moment time seemed to freeze the chanting of the crowd had stopped and Jason's angry fists had stilled. Tears welled in my eyes. The punch hurt a thousand times worse than Jonathan squeezing my arm. The physical pain was the same but the fact that my best friend had hit me that's what made it hurt me the most. He stood, stalking towards me, eyes full of hurt.

"Rachel..." He mumbled as he walked closer towards me. I unconsciously found myself retreating from him. I had never been so scared in my life, but why? This was Jason my best friend since I was seven. Yet he was slowly becoming my worst nightmare. He stood there staring at me for a long moment before he turned and walked out of the school. Everyone stood there, their mouth's wide open as they wrapped their minds around the scene that had just unfolded.

"Call 911, he's not breathing."

End of Flashback

"Jonathan was rushed to the hospital soon after. He had 2 broken ribs, a fractured wrist and a cracked skull, upon arriving he slipped into a coma. They pronounced him brain dead 3 weeks after the fight and 2 weeks later his parents took him off life support. I didn't go to the funeral, I felt his death was my fault, if Jason hadn't been protecting me this would have never happened."

We sat there in an awkward silence after I recalled the terrified memory. That day had changed everything it would be the catalyst for the events that occurred soon after. "So what happened with that Jason dude after he bolted?" Noah said breaking the silence, by the look on his face I could tell he didn't care that he had just broken his promise to not interrupt me. But the truth is I really didn't care either.

"He was arrested about an hour later, the Richards tried to press charges but since everyone had confirmed the story of Jonathan throwing the first punch they let him go. But he had to talk to a psychologist for a mental evaluation. He was diagnosed with IED, also known as intermittent explosive disorder, and before you ask I have no idea what it means. I never bothered doing any research on it because I really didn't care. Jason had been my friend for years and I wasn't going to stop being his friend just because he had a mental disorder.

"He asked me if I thought any different of him and I told him no. But in all honesty I was lying, I was scared of him now. I knew he would never hurt me but that didn't quiet my fears. Neither did it with my fathers, they were afraid of what he would do to me even though I assured them I was safe with him that didn't stop them from forbidding me from ever seeing him. I was crushed, but not as much as Jason. He threw a fit, ending with him breaking two of the windows in the house and a giant hole in the wall where he had punched it. Luckily my fathers' weren't home or they would of had him arrested. I told him that we could still be friends but we would have to sneak around. He had been expelled after the fight so it would be harder to spend time with him. But we made it work, we hung out on weekends when I was supposedly at the library and he would come over after I got home from school, then he'd leave at 5 because my dad got home at 5:30. After dinner I would go to my room and find him waiting for me, my fathers never bothered me after dinner time. So we would hang out in my room. Most nights he left around 10 but some nights he wouldn't leave until I had fallen asleep."

With each word I spoke I was getting closer and closer to the truth. The thought scared me tremendously. By the look on Noah's face I could tell he was dying for me to continue. I could also tell that it was killing him not to be able to voice his opinion on the whole situation. As long as I have known Noah he has always like to voice his opinion whether it be gentle or harsh, and most of the time his opinion was harsh. But I appreciated the fact that he had interrupted me only once even though as I was telling my tale I could pick out at least 20 times where he wanted to interject.

"Things were going good for us; soon it was as if the fight had never happened. We had fallen into a nice scheduled routine, but because Jason is Jason he had to go and ruin it."

Flashback

I walked into my room surprised to find that Jason was not there. He was always there waiting for me when I came upstairs after just having my dinner. I figured he was running late so I decide to start on my English essay. I was so engrossed in finishing my essay I hadn't notice him walk in. It had become a habit of me leaving my window open for him.

"Hey." He said his voice sounding huskier than normal.

"Your late." I said putting my essay down to turn to him. He had his serious face on, I could tell he was going to tell me something.

"Here" he handed me six yellow daisies my favorite flower. Now I knew he was about to tell me something important but why did he give me flowers?

"Thanks….. What do you want?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well it's obvious you want to tell me something so just go ahead and say it." he smiled at me. I knew him to well, he knew he couldn't hide anything from me.

"I love you Rachel." He whispered as he pulled me into a hug.

"Uh, I love you too Jason." I said back confused by his behavior. I hugged him back but I found it odd how he hugged me tighter. He broke apart to look into my eyes.

"Really?" He said his eyes boring into mine.

"Yes." I replied back, he was acting really strange, we told each other we loved each other all the time this was nothing new.

"I knew it." He said and before I could ask him what he meant his lips captured mine. I sat there frozen in shock that I was kissing my best friend, well more like my best friend was kissing me. I guess I had assumed wrong when he told me he loved me, he meant he was _in _love with me. Never had I ever thought of him that way. He was like an older brother to me and I always assumed he thought of me as a little sister. The kiss continued and he seemed intent on making it go further as he shoved his tongue in my mouth. I squealed in shock as his tongue scraped the corners of my mouth, obviously mistaking my squeal for pleasure because he began to snake his hand up my shirt. I had already let this go on long enough and know this defiantly had to end. With all the force I could muster I pushed him off of me.

"What are you doing?" I yelled finally pulling him off of me. I managed to get off my bed and stand near the window.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong is that you come in here acting all weird and then you kissed me, that's what's wrong!" I yelled thanking god that my room was soundproof.

"But we love each other and I thought…"

"Well you thought wrong; I do love you but not that way, god you're practically my brother." The comment seemed to anger him.

"No you love me!" He yelled stalking towards me. My back was pressed against the wall, I was really scared.

"I do Jason, but I'm just not in love with you."

"No you, you …. Ughhhhhhh" He yelled as he grabbed the nearest object which happened to be my lamp and threw it at my wall. "You love me!" He said gripping my shoulders as he shook me banging my head into the wall. Now was one of the times I wished my room wasn't sound proof.

"Jason you're hurting me." I whimpered as the tears began to fall. He stopped and stared at me. He held onto me a little longer before climbing out my window. I ran to the window and locked it. My mind went blank as it reviewed the events that had just occurred in my bedroom. He was so angry but how could I have know that he was in love with me. I felt so guilty for leading him on; the worst part is I hadn't even realized I was doing it. I thought the fight had changed our friendship but this had changed it completely. Whatever was left of my friendship with Jason was long gone and it was killing me.

End of flashback

"He disappeared for two weeks after that, it was like he dropped off the face of the Earth, no one knew where he went, not even his parents. I felt even guiltier about what had happened in my room because I knew that's the reason he had left." I had started to cry now, I found myself leaning into Noah's chest and he welcomed me. This was the second time he had comforted me since Jason had come back. It was much better this time because last time I had just sprang it on him. But I felt surprisingly safe in his arm, safer than I have ever felt.

"Shhh Berry It's ok..." He said rubbing small circles in my back. He really was getting better at this. I shook my head willing myself to stop crying enough to finish. Here I was, in my room telling Noah Puckerman the worst experiences of my life and I wasn't even at the worst part, I was only just beginning. He didn't believe me when I said that I had a dark past. The truth is this was just child's play compared to what I would tell him. This was only a small part of the terrifying tale, I've only ever told this story once and I swore I'd never tell it again but here I was…..

"There's more……."

* * *

hey guys!!! isurprised! i know i said i wasn't gonna update untill i got 100 reviews but i saw reviews from **Bibz **and for some werid reason i found them very funny and it got me in a good mood. so i decided to update!

p.s. this is only part 1 of the truth revealed as you can tell by the title. i was going to write it all in 1 chapter but then it would have been sooooo long to i split it in two.

ohh before i forget, special thanks go out to **BittyAB18** who helped me figure out what exactly is wrong with Jason. i didn't put what it meant in the story because it would have been a bunch of information that you get bored with after two sentences. so if u wanna know what IED is look it up or send a P.M. to her.

anyways i'll stop babling now, i hope you guys like the chapter and i'm already writting part 2!!!

PLZ REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

**THE TRUTH REVEALED PART 2**

"There's more..."

"Come on Berry, you've made it this far, might as well go all the way and tell me the rest." Noah said nudging me out of my haze. He could tell I was having trouble finishing but the truth is I wanted to run out of the room just to get away from this. I'd give anything to get away from this.

"I felt terribly guilty when he left and I was worried about him every second he was gone. I felt so alone. One day I met a boy named Adam, he had seen me crying and asked me what's was wrong. I told him it was nothing. We got into a conversation, apparently he had seen the fight and wanted to ask me if I was ok but I fled the scene before hand. We developed a friendship, it was not as great as what Jason and I had but it was a friendship none the less. When I was with him I felt less lonely, but the feeling of Jason being near me never left. It was as if he was only a short distance away watching me, yet when I would turn to look he would never be there.

About another month passed and Jason was still missing, I started to believe that maybe he had left for good and was never coming back. A small part of me clung to the little hope I had that he would return. But there was the other part of me that was glad he was gone, the part of me that feared his return. I hated myself for thinking such things. 'He was my best friend why would I be happy that he's gone, I must be a terrible friend', I sat in bed at night the same thought creeping through my mind each night. Every day I would miss Jason a little less and every day I would get closer to Adam.

The truth is I had a secret crush on Adam I found him very attractive. He was tall, dirty blonde hair, with beautiful baby blue eyes. Naturally I felt self conscious about my liking him and chose to ignore it. I mean why would he ever like me in anyway other than friendship? I was surprised to find he wanted to be my friend at all. I was intent on keeping my feelings for him hidden. But one day while walking me to my car he kissed me. I was shocked at first not knowing how to respond and it took a second to realize what was happening, but when I did I kissed back with much more enthusiasm than necessary. The kiss was amazing, I had never been kissed like this. Well truthfully I had only been kissed once and that was forced upon me by Jason. Our lips moved together like a beautiful dance I'm not sure we would have stopped if it wasn't for the need for oxygen.

He told me that he had wanted to do that. He had harbored secret feelings for me as well and like myself wanted to explore them. I was overjoyed I had never had a boyfriend before and this would be my first relationship. We agreed to meet at school early to discuss this, so the next morning I got to school early and waited, but he never came. The whole school day I was left wondering where he was and why he hadn't showed up to meet me. I started to wonder if the kiss and confession of his feelings was all a lie. Two more days passed and I still hadn't heard from him. Once again someone I cared about had left me."

I stopped talking, I was there, I was at the part of my tale that was almost to unbearable to think of let alone speak it. The story that was being unfolded had brought back a wave of emotions that I was not prepared for.

"You can do this Rachel." He whispered, I found it odd and confusing how I had ended up in his arms. I also hadn't notice I had began crying. His chin resting on my head and his hand running slow circles down my back, I found it quite comforting.

"It's difficult..."

"I know but you can tell me, you trust me don't you?" I pulled away to look into his eyes and nodded reassuringly. I'm not sure why but I trust him more than anyone I had ever known.

"It was about two days since Adam had been missing; I was in my room listening to a record with all the best hits from the 90's….."

"That night Jason came back."

"And?"

"And, he….. he….."

"Tell me Rachel, what did he do?"

**Flashback**

I picked up my phone again checking for any messages from Adam. Nothing. I decided to call him, I picked up my phone and started dialing.

_Ring…_

_Ring…  
Ring…._

_Ring…_

"Hey this is Adam I'm not here right now…" Sighing, I hung up the phone. I decided not to leave a message on his answering machine; I've already left about 15. Dropping my phone on my bed I continue to fiddle around my room finding anything to distract me at the time. A strange sound came comes from outside my window. I cautiously walk over to see what it is. Opening my window I stuck my head out to see what it could be, but found nothing out of the ordinary. I heard the bushes directly below my window rustling. My eyes strained trying to see what it could be but it was too dark, I figured it must have been a squirrel because the movement soon ceased. I turned to leave taking my hands off my window sill and feeling a wet sticky substance on my hands.

I ran to my bathroom to wash my hands, not bothering to close my window. Running into my bathroom I stuck my hand under the warm water scrubbing vigorously. It took several minutes to get whatever was on my hands off. I walked back into my bed room, noticing my lights are out. Ugh, the bulb must have busted. I turn on the lamp on my night stand, unfortunately it does not light up my whole room. I feel around for my dresser, I'm pretty sure there are some light bulbs in one of those drawers. Finding the dresser I rummage through it until I find one. I began to walk back, touching my window in the process. Wait. I didn't close my window, I slide my hand up to find that it is also locked, nor did I lock it either. I stood there frozen, staring at my window. The lamp on my nightstand was small and only light about 2 feet of my room but it was enough to see a figure stalk towards me. I fell after being hit with a blunt object. "You are mine!", the figure whispers before the darkness consumed me.

**3 hours later**

I woke up unaware of where I am. The room I'm in is dark but dimly lit by dozens of candles surrounding it. I look down at myself to find myself in only a bra and underwear. Feeling self conscious I immediately try to cover myself but find I cannot because my hands are tied. My eyes finally adjust and I could see the room clearly, there was a small bed on the ground about 3 feet away covered with white sheets and rose petals. This creeped me out to no end as well as frightened me. Where was I? Who took me? And why was there a bed? Upon further inspection I found a full length mirror standing in front of me. Looking into the mirror not only shocked me but also scared me. In the mirror I could see an identical mirror staring back at it. But that is not what scared me inside the second mirror was the reflection of a boy. He was unconscious and his clothes were torn, with blood stains. He looked to be about my age, I could tell he was still alive by the rising and falling of his chest. He was tied up just as I was, actually it appeared our chairs were adjacent to each other and by simply moving my hand I would be holding his. I shook my chair trying to free myself from the ropes the constrained my arms. But my efforts proved unsuccessful.

The boy next to me began to stir. Good he was waking up maybe he knows how to get out of here. 'Well, obviously not if he is tied up next to you.' I was snapped out of my thoughts when the boy next to me lifted his head. His face was badly beaten, he had a black eye, a deep cut along his lip and bruises that ghosted along his cheek and jaw line. Our eyes connected through the mirrors and I immediately recognized him.

"Adam!"

"Rachel? What are you doing here?"

"I don't know Adam, I was in my room and there was this noise…… and stuff on the window……..and my room was dark…..and someone hit me on the head……"

"Shhh Rachel you're not making any sense, and you have to be quiet he can hear us."

"Who? Adam I'm scared."

"It's ok Rach, I'm here." He said while squeezing my hand. I was so relieved that he was here. I knew that he was okay but I was scared at the same time, so unbelievably scared.

"What happened to you?"

"I'm not sure I was walking to meet you when some dude jumped me and-"

"Ahh, I see you are awake." The door opens and our captor walks in. He has on jeans and a hoodie; he takes off his hood revealing his face, Jason. My eyes widen as I stare at my missing friend. He stares back with a sinister smile.

"Jason? WH- Wh- what are you doing here? Where have you been? What's going on?"

"I've missed that beautiful face my beloved, but before we can celebrate our sweet reunion I must get rid of some trash." I held my breath as he pulled a knife out of his pocket. What was he doing with that knife? He slowly walked towards Adam glaring at him, it was more frightening then I had ever seen.

"Jason, what are you doing?"

"Who do you think you are? She belongs to me! I've been watching you, I see the way you look at her, the way you touch her with your filthy hands. She is my girlfriend."

"No I'm not. I am not nor will I ever be yours. Now please stop this nonsense and untie us."

"You see what you've done. You've turned her against me, you have her all confused. Don't worry Rachel once he's out of the picture you will see. He's brainwashed you into believing that you would actually have feelings towards him and that you don't love me. But soon you'll see, it'll just be you and me."

"Jason you're scaring me. I don't know what's going on but we can get you help, just let us go."

"NO! You don't get it, he has poisoned you and I must stop him." Adam grabbed my hand in fear of what was to come. With those final words Jason drove the knife deep into Adam's lower chest. Adam screamed in agony, the tears began to stream down my face. I sat there watching as Jason stabbed Adam, I could tell he was in pain and I was helpless to stop it. I begged and pleaded for Jason to stop but my cries went unheard as he pressed the knife deeper into his abdomen. There was so much blood.

"Adam, please hold on!" I sobbed as I gripped his hand. He looked so weak, he had already lost so much blood. With one last jerk Jason pulled the knife from Adam with a growing smile on his face. The hold Adam had on my hand was loosening and I could tell he was about to pass out.

"Ra-Ra-Rachel, I'm sorry. I-" His cries were cut off by an ear splitting scream. I watched in horror as Jason once again drove a knife into Adam's chest, he did this numerous times in various places along his chest. Then in one swift movement he made the final stab, a fatal stab piercing his heart. His rapid breathing ceased as well as the grip on my hand. I squeezed and squeezed his hand begging for any sign that he was ok that he wasn't dead, but none such sign came. My body was wracked with sobs. It was as if I felt his pain, my body ached as I wept for my fallen friend.

"Now, we're finally alone."

"What is wrong with you? What has he ever done to you? He didn't deserve to die!"

"Yes he did."

"Why?"

"He had to learn, you are mine. Like I said I've been watching you! I saw every second of that mongrel mauling you in the parking lot. He had to learn he couldn't take what was mine."

"BUT I'M NOT YOURS NOR WILL I EVER BE YOURS! NOT THEN AND DEFINITELY NOT NOW! YOU KILLED MY FRIEND AND FOR WHAT BECAUSE HE KISSED ME? YOU KNOW WHAT I KISSED HIM BACK BECAUSE I WANTED HIM TO KISS ME!"

"YOU DON'T MEAN THAT!"

"YES I DO!"

"NO, YOU LOVE ME!"

"I COULD NEVER LOVE YOU!" My yelling angered him but not as much as my last comment. I could see his eyes darken as the anger consumed him. He let out a fierce sum scream before stalking over to me. Taking the knife he used to kill Adam he cut my ropes. I stared at him confused as well as scared as he stood over me. Grabbing my arm he threw me on the nearby bed.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you , I can tell he was a good friend of yours and I can tell he meant a lot to you. And I'm sorry for being insensitive towards your feelings for him but he's gone now and he won't ever turn you against me again. Now moving on to you and me. " He said this while climbing on top of me, pinning me to the bed, I looked up at him in horror. "I didn't want our first time to be in such terrible conditions. But you are so beautiful I can't help myself."

With that he captured my lips with his. Forcing his tongue into my mouth his hands snaked up and down my body. Ripping my bra off he began to fondle my breasts. His hands were rough against my skin I cried out in pain as he squeezed my breast. He miss took this for pleasure and squeezed tighter. He moved his mouth off mine kissing me along my jaw and neck. I begged and begged for him to stop but he ignored my pleas.

"You like that don't you?" He whispered in my ear harshly pinching my nipples, I cried out in pain once again. "I've wanted you for so long, you're so beautiful." I tried to push him off of me but the weight of him was too much. He began to rid himself of his clothing; I looked away as he removed his jeans and boxers. I couldn't stop crying. Here I was inches away from having my virginity forcefully taken by my best friend. This was not the Jason I knew. The Jason I knew would never hurt me or force me to do this. No this was a different man; the man on top of me was nothing but a monster. The Jason I knew was dead.

"Shhh I know your scared, but don't worry, just know that I love you." These were the last words I heard before he stripped me of my underwear, gripping my thighs and bring our centers together. I begged and pleaded once more for him to stop this but he refused to listen. I fought as much as I could, refusing to let him take me, I refused to let it end this way. I fought hard as he leaned down to capture my lips once more positioning at my entrance. I pushed as hard as I could but the end came anyway. In one harsh thrust he entered my dry virgin cavern breaking my hymen. I could feel the blood trickle down my legs as he entered me over and over again. The pain was unlike any other. I cried as he violated my body over and over. My mind went blank and my body went numb as he continued his assault whispering words of false affection. His thrust became rapid as he etched closer to his release. The pain became worse and worse as he pounded into me. With one final harsh thrust he came deep inside me, my name spilling from his lips. I laid there staring up at the ceiling ignoring the various 'I love yous' he moaned into my ear.

He climbed off of me and started to put his clothes back on. I just laid there not knowing what would happen next but then again I couldn't care less. He had stolen something that was never his to take. I planned to wait until I had found the right person before I had sexual intercourse, but now it was no longer my choice who I chose to give it to because it had been forcefully taken. Taken by a stranger who lived in the shadow of my former best friend. He sat down next to the bed his hands tracing lazy circles across my naked body.

"Look at me." I didn't, I continued to stare at the ceiling, refusing to meet his gaze. He grabbed my chin forcing me to face him. When my eyes met his he looked at me with a smile. "I love you." He whispered once again. In his own sick way I could tell he meant it, but was this his definition of love? We always hurt the ones we love…..

"I hate you!" I said this with as much malice as I could muster. His smile faltered at my statement, but only for a moment. I'm not quite sure when he picked up the knife; I hadn't noticed it in his hands until it was pressed against my skin.

"You know Rachel you can be so ungrateful. I've done so much to be with you and we just gave ourselves to each other for the first time and you are saying such mean things. Now take it back." I just stared at him, he was putting more pressure on the knife, it was digging into my stomach on the verge of breaking through my skin.

"TAKE IT BACK!" He yelled, his breath became rapid his, teeth were clenched together as he stared at me waiting for my reply. Again I said nothing. An ear splitting scream ripped from his throat as he drove the knife through my stomach. The pain was almost as excruciating as when he raped me. He was pressing all his weight into the knife giving a slight jerk as he twist the knife around and deeper into my insides.

"You see what you make me do!" I screamed begging him to stop. Soon he was crying along with me, as if he felt my pain.

"Tell me you love me…. TELL ME…..Tel-" my vision became blurry and I could no longer hear him. I could vaguely see his lips moving and what looked like 'Rachel' came rushing from his lips. My screams became a dull whimper before the darkness took over me.

**End of flashback**

"I woke up in the hospital, I'm not sure how I got there and I didn't care I was just so-" I didn't finish. Telling my story was horrifying enough. I couldn't bear to continue. I had begun crying long ago, clutching tightly to Noah's chest. I felt comfortable there, safe, I needed him as I relived my nightmare. He spent the whole night with me holding me as I cried myself to sleep.

"Shhh It's ok..."

* * *

so there you go the second installmeant of The truth revealed!

this chap wouldda been up on valentines day but my lovely beta was camping but she got the job done all the same! oh and i hope you guys had a great valentines day btw.

hope you guys like it!

plz review!


	7. Chapter 7

I just lay there staring at the ceiling; I hadn't slept the whole night. My mind could not escape the sad tale of what is Rachel Berry. I watched her sleep, and throughout the night I could hear her cry out in her sleep. I could tell she was in pain; I had made her relive the most horrible experience in her life. If I had known I would've never pushed her to tell me but how could I have known? How could any of us have known? I mean, we see her every day, 'miss nothing can phase me Berry', how can no one have seen the shallow broken mess that was truly Rachel Berry? Oh god, listen to me I sound like a chick. I'm spending way too much time with Berry.

"Noah?" Rachel had finally woken up. She sat up to look at me; her eyes were red and swollen. She had been crying the whole night so I guess that's understandable. "I'm surprised to see that you are still here." she whispered while tucking her knees into her chest.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked looking at her, clearly confused. She just looks at me and shrugs, what the hell kind of answer is that? "You may not know this but leaving a hot chick crying by herself is against the 'Badass rules of conduct'." I said getting her to smile.

"Oh really? And what chapter would that be under?"

"Chapter 3, awkward situations that could lead to you getting laid." I said hoping, she would find it funny, she clearly didn't because she got up out of the bed and walked to the other side of the room. Fuck, just like me to make a depressed chick even more depressed. "It was a joke Berry." She said nothing; I ran my hands through my Mohawk and let out a big puff of air. This is awkward.

"Look Berry, what you told me last night was like super fucked up and depressing. Forgive me for trying to lighten the mood."

"I understand Noah. Its fine I guess I just overreacted, that's all." She said finally turning around, wiping the moisture off her face. You would figure that I would get use to seeing Berry crying, I mean she cried near or on me about 5 times in what, 3 days? Well, I'm not. I think it gets worse. I mean when I see her crying I want to run for the hills and wish Finn was here instead. Finn would know what to do, Finn would comfort Rachel like she should be and I hated him for that reason.

"Look Berry I can't help but wonder with all that stuff that asshole did, why he's not in jail?"

"I think that same thing too sometimes." she sat down at her desk and stared out the window. "After I got out of the hospital, I filed a police report, they apparently caught Jason three days after I was brought to the hospital. My dad's came home to get me some clothes while I was at the hospital, when they went into my room they found Jason sleeping in my bed clutching a sweater of mine. They got him on charges of trespassing, they couldn't pin him to any of the other crimes until I had woken up." I sat down next to her; she had begun fiddling with the hem of her skirt. I could tell she didn't want to look me in the eye, and I'm glad she didn't. I knew if she looked at me right now she would see the undeniable anger on my face. All I wanted was to run out of here and hunt that bastard down. But I was afraid of scaring her and leaving her alone, because if I left her alone now, she would never open up to me again.

"When I gave my report I overheard one of the officers talking about the case, he said that our stories 'were completely opposite', I had no idea what he meant by that. So I talked to my dad and he managed to get a recording of Jason's confession. Well I really wouldn't call it a confession."

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said, it wasn't a confession, and it was a complete lie."

**Rachel's Flashback**

I was painting my room, trying to keep myself occupied. I bent down to grab some more paint but stopped. I felt a sharp jab in my side, where _he_ stabbed me. It had been about a month since the accident and all my bruises had almost healed but the one in my lower abdomen. The doctor told me it would take the longest to heal and it would be the only one to leave a permanent scar. Yet another reminder of the terrible things that had occurred that night. I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in." I said putting the paint brush down walking to my bed. My father walked in with a grim look on his face. I couldn't handle any more bad news. What could it have been this time? "What is it?" I asked, weary of the bad news that would ensue.

"Sweetie, have a seat." My father said. I sat down, by now both my father and my dad were in my room. Something was defiantly wrong.

"You guys are scaring me what's is wrong?" I asked frantically.

"I managed to get a hold of Jason's confession today. I have it here with me if you want to listen to it." I nodded not being able to trust my voice. But it still made me wonder, how did my father manage to get a hold of his confession? "But before you listen I want you to know that everything will be solved when the trial comes and what he says on this tape will not reflect on the outcome of the trial. Ok?" I nodded confused by what he meant. He sat the tape player on my bed and pressed play.

"Ok, this is officer Riley Thomas, interviewing one Jason Hamilton on March 15th 2007. This is case # 0002594.

"Alright Mr. Hamilton, where were you on the night of March 9th 2007?"

"I was with the beautiful creature known as Rachel Berry." My skin crawled by the way he said my name. Hearing his voice brought back awful memories.

"What is your relationship to this Rachel Berry?"

"She is my girlfriend of two years sir, and as soon as I get the courage to ask she'll be my fiancée."

"Aren't you a bit young to be getting engaged?"

"No! We are in love, why wait? I know Rachel will say yes. She will want to wait till we are out of high school sure but she will say yes none the less."

"Alright then, what were you and this young woman doing on this evening?"

"Rachel!"

"Excuse me?"

"Her name is Rachel, I would appreciate it if you would call her by her name!"

"Alright, what were you and Rachel doing on this evening?"

"Well it sort of private."

"Private or not you better start speaking real soon or your gonna be here for a long time."

Sighing, "Ok, we were celebrating our anniversary."

"How were you celebrating?"

"We made love for the first time of course. It was amazing, she was so nervous. But my god she is so beautiful. It was the best night of my life."

"Now tell me your relationship to Adam Stewart?"

"Don't know him."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes."

"You have no idea who Adam Stewart is? About 5'7, blue eyes, and blonde hair, goes to your school?"

"Doesn't ring a bell…Wait Adam?"

"So you do know him."

"Yea, he's a friend of Rachel's, never liked the dude."

"Why is that?"

"The dude was crazy! He had this huge crush on my Rachel. I can count countless times I had told him to stay away from her but he wouldn't listen. I told Rachel to stay away from him but my Rachel is just too much of a sweetheart to stop being his friend. That's what I love about her, she has so much faith in people."

"I see, now on the night of March 9th did you see Adam at all?"

"Yes, I went to pick up roses for my date with Rachel and I saw him standing by my car. I asked him what his problem, and he said 'Rachel will be mine' then he said something about me brainwashing her. So I popped him a new one and he was out, I left him in the parking lot. I was picking Rachel up a 7."

"So after that you did not see him again?"

"Nope."

"Well, if I'm not mistaken on the night of March 7th 2007, Rachel Berry called in saying that her friend Adam Stewart hadn't come to school and she proceeded to call for the next two days. I also have it noted that on the night of March 9th, several calls were made from Rachel at her home address between the time frame of 3:30 to 8:00p.m. So this is where I get confused, how could she still be home if you went to pick her up at 7p.m?"

"……."

"Well?"

"You know Rachel is very talented. She can sing and dance but most of all she can act. She's one of the best actresses I know. She will spend hours learning her lines. One time she accidentally called me Dan, he was a character in her play. She was so embarrassed; naturally I made fun of her for it. It's one of those inside jokes just between us. The point is that sometimes actors and actresses get what is real and what is fake mixed up."

"So Rachel lies, is that what you are telling me?"

"No, what I'm saying is that she doesn't listen. When she doesn't listen she forgets things and I hate when she forgets things."

"What does she forget?"

"She forgets our love. She forgets that we are in love and she forgets that I love her more than anything and I'll do anything for her!"

"What do you mean?"

"I tell her this but she won't listen. Her life would be simpler if she just listened. If she listened neither she nor anyone would get hurt!"

"Jason, I'm going to have to ask you to calm down and take your seat."

"No! Doesn't she see how much I love her? But she won't listen! Why won't she listen? Huh? WHY RACHEL! WHY WON'T YOU LISTEN!?!"

"Sir if you do not sit down I will have to place you under arrest. Now sir……. Put the chair down sir…………"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

_STOP_

I had to stop the tape. I couldn't believe what I had just heard. Everything that he said was a complete and total lie. It's as if he lives in a different world. His voice rang throughout my head.

"_Why won't you listen?" _ It was as if he was talking directly to me, like he knew I would hear it, like it was meant for me to hear. My mind filled with the bad memories of that night as I could hear his angry, cold voice yelling at me. He was everywhere and I could not escape him. My body began to shake and tears filled my eyes, I couldn't breathe. The only thing I remember is lying in bed with my father whispering words of comfort to me before the darkness over took me.

**End of Rachel's flashback**

This dude was on fucked up creep. All this shit she was telling me was really hard to believe. Berry may be a good actress but I can tell if you're a liar from a mile away and by the scared shitless look on her face, Berry was defiantly not laying.

"So what happened after that?" she had stopped talking and I was getting kind of tired of looking at her look out the window. It was weird because while she was staring out the window I kept thinking how peaceful and beautiful she looked. Beautiful? Where the hell did that come from? Since when did I refer to Rachel Berry as beautiful? I really needed to take a break from this chick.

"There was a trial, in which Jason's lawyer advised him to plead guilty of insanity, which he agreed to and got life in a mental facility

"Oh so the dude has been in a crazy hospital, but if he's supposed to be there for life then how the hell is he walking around free as a bird?"

"Well, he was sent to a facility in Seattle but he got a transfer somehow, good behavior I guess, to a facility in Cincinnati."

"That still doesn't explain why he's out and about beating the crap out of people and breaking into people's houses."

"Well, Noah, if you would kindly let me continue I would gladly tell you but you keep interrupting me, alas I cannot."

"Fine, I'll shut up."

"Anyway, the facility in Cincinnati has this program called, 'building bridges'. This program is designed to see whether or not certain patients who show promise can function outside the facility, in the real world. Jason became a candidate of this program so two weeks out of the year they let him leave, but he is closely monitored. That's why I leave every year for my 'vacation' with my fathers." It was starting to make sense now, but again I must say this is some fucked up shit. As much as I want to help her I needed to get the hell outta here. I'm not good with this girl comes and cries on your shoulder and you comfort her bullshit, no that was always Finn's job. Finn, would know what to do in this situation, he would know how to comfort her the way she should be comforted, the way I would never be able to. For that I hated him.

"Noah…. Noah!" I snapped out of my day dream as Berry shook my shoulder.

"Huh?"

"Your Phone is ringing." she was right. I took my phone outta my pocket to see who it was and, SHIT, it was my mom. I forgot to call her last night to tell her I wasn't coming home. I never stay at one of my "dates" houses and the only time I don't come home is when I'm too hammered to drive and I crash at Finn's but I always make sure to call my mom to tell her I'm not coming home. She must be having a heart attack. I really don't want to answer, but I knew I had to answer, so regrettably I did.

"Hello?"

"NOAH ELI PUCKERMAN, WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?"

"Hey mom." My best bet is to be as nice as possible right now seeing how upset she was. I don't have to worry about my mom grounding me because I'll just sneak out anyway. I at least try to make life for my mom easier seeing as she had to raise two kids when my douche bag of a father ran out on us. I love my mom and would do anything for her so I try to keep out of trouble and it works, most of the time.

"HEY MOM, I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU TO COME HOME, WORRIED SICK THINKING YOU WERE DEAD, OR IN SOME DICTH ON THE SIDE OF THE ROAD, AND THEN I CALL YOU FIFTEEN TIMES!, FIFTEEN TIM=MES, AND YOU DON'T ANSWER YOUR PHONE. I WAS JUST ABOUT TO CALL THE POLICE AND WHEN YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO ANSWER YOUR PHONE AND SAY 'HEY MOM'. WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?"

"Look mom I'm sorry, I'm at a friend's house. They're dealin' with some stuff and I'm just trying to help."

"Oh, well are they ok?"

"Yes mom, look I'll be home in ten minutes ok?"

"Alright, but don't think that I'm not still mad at you!"

"Alright mom. Bye." I hung up the phone and turned to Berry to see that she has a smile on her face .

"I'm guessing you have to go, huh?"

"Yeah."

"You aren't in trouble are you?"

"Nah, I'll just tell her you're Jewish. She has a soft spot for her fellow Jews." I smiled and headed towards the door. By the look of it Berry was walking me to the door, I'm not sure why, I know where the door is. Well whatever. I get outside and I see Berry in the corner of my eye like she wants to say something. "Your welcome." she looks at me all shocked and stuff.

"How did yo-"

"I just know you Berry. Call me if he comes back or something, ok." She smiles and gives me a simple nod, and before I can stop myself I have my arms wrapped around her in a bear hug. She was just as surprised as I was. I'm not quite sure what possessed me to hug her but I just did. It took her a second to realize what was happing before she returned the hug. It was a good hug and trust me I normally don't sit and talk about how good hugs are but it felt good to hug her, I inhaled, I smelled her hair. I know it's a bit creepy, yea, but she smelled amazing. I knew then I had to get the hell out of there and as soon as possible.

"Uh Um, yea well I'll see you later Berry" I said, awkwardly, after finally letting her go.

"Goodbye Noah." she yelled as I got in my trick and drove away.

Sighing, I thought about all the shit she had told me last night and this morning. This was some freaky stuff and I really regret even asking what was wrong. But something's still didn't make sense to me. Rachel said that the facility he lives in lets him leave for two weeks, that's why she goes on vacation to avoid seeing him. I mean she purposely leaves when he gets out and comes back when she knows he's back in the crazy house. So why the hell is he still lurking around? Rachel got back into town 4 days ago and he is still out and about. Something wasn't right and I was going to find out. I grab my phone, dialing a number of the only person that could help me right now.

"Hey Chad, its Puckerman. I need a favor. I need you to get information on a Jason Hamilton. Yea, and get his address too."

* * *

Hello my lovely readers! i have returned after a month of not updating, life just gets in the way sometimes!

but anyway i hope you guys like where the story is going all suggestions are welcomed!

ohh! and omg can you believe Glee is FINALLY returning after months of waiting. i must say i am sooo excited even if Puck and Quinn finally got together and Rachel is off with some dude from another team. In my heart Rachel Berry and Noah Puckerman are a match made in heaven!

anyways i'll stop rambling now i hope you liked the chapter PLZ REVIEW! =D


	8. Chapter 8

What the hell was I thinking? I had it all planed out, I knew what I had to do, it was simple. I would get what I needed and get out. So where did I go wrong? How did I, Noah Puckerman, end up on some random street corner, car parked, puking my brains out, and scared shitless? I knew I'd find some weird shit in that house but that was just down right scary. After Rachel told me what that bastard did to her I had to do something but maybe I would have been better off not doing anything...

Flashback

He finally left, I had sat outside that duche's house for almost an hour waiting for him to leave. I was extremely bored, imagine being in a hot car with no food or no entertainment what so ever. I knew he would leave soon because its friday and who the hell stays home on a friday night? So when I saw a blue Ford pickup leave I was relieved that I didn't have to sit and wait anymore.

Finding his address was easy, I have Chad to thank for that. Chad was your go to guy if you needed anything, passports, fake id, shit even someone's medical records. Chad had dirt on just about everybody and Chad being Chad meant he was blackmailing all of them too. That being so, he was the most hated man in Lima. We go way back me and Chad, we use to beat up losers at the sandbox, yes even then I was a bad ass. I'm one of the lucky few he was not blackmailing, which is good for me, shit he knew about Quinn being preggers even before she knew. He's good at what he does and I give him props for never getting busted that's something I know I will never be able to do.

To my surprise getting into tthe bastard's house was a piece of cake. I mean for a guy who has a lot to hide he sure made it easy to break into his house. I walked up to the house and then headed into the backyard. When I reached for the screen door I was surprised to find that it was unlocked. walking towards the side of the house, there were bushes every where and the only sorce of light was from a flickering street lamb a few feet away so i ddnt have to worry about being seen. the bushes were high but from the street im sure no one could tell that there was no gate behind them, it led stright to the backyard which looked relativily empty despite the rusty old tool shed. I walked in through the back door, into the house, the house looked normal, not like a serail killer's house but then again what was a serial killers house suppose to look like?

The house smelled of new paint, it was empty, like literally empty; no food, no pictures, no nothing. The only thing in the house was one sofa. It was odd, it was like it didn't belong here or anywhere for that matter.I it was just something to put in the room. This was a complete waste of time, I wasted an entire Friday night for this! There clearly wasn't anything here. Leaving I couldn't help but look at his back yard, it was perfect. The kind of yard lonely housewives spend ours digging and planting to make perfect. The guy has nothing but a sofa in his house but has a back yard like this? Shit Rachel's yard isn't as nice as this. Well it wasn't all that perfect, there was a small circular patch of dead grass. You know when the do scraps against the ground for a long time it leaves that half circle on the ground, i have the same one on my bed room shed was clearly old, you could see rust only thing new on it was a newly replaced door knob.

"Holy Shit!" I haddn't even opened the door half way and I smelled the foulest smell in my entire life. It smelled like someone had gotten sprayed by a skunk, rolled in manure and hadn't showered for three weeks then multiply that by three. I could barely breathe, and I almost puked, twice. It was dark and the smell was stronger in here. Covering my nose I walked further into the shed trying to find a light. After three minutes of searching I was hit in the face by a metal chain, yanking it, the room filled with light.

"Oh my fucking god!" I nearly screamed. As I gazed at the walls, all I saw was photos of Rachel. There had to be hundreds. There were pictures of her singing, at the park when she was a child, walking to school. I recongized a lot of them, I could tell from the bright pink walls that a lot of them were from her bedroom. You could see her undressing and there were even ones with her in the shower. The bastard had been in her house.

There had to be something I could do, call the cops and get him arrested for stalking? Yeah, that would work. But that alone wouldn't get him. Plus Puck, aren't you the one breaking the law? After all, you did just break into his house. I had to dig deeper, get more on this guy than a couple of pictures, well more like a couple of hundred pictures.

The tool shed was surprisingly big for its small size on the outside. It was filled with random junk that a tool shed normally would have, shovels, hammers, a desk and a couple of random boxes. Wait a desk? Not just a desk but on top of the desk was a laptop. I knew I'd find something good in here. Walking over to the desk I started searching through the computer. I looked in that computer for nearly a half an hour and found nothing except more pictures of Rachel.

1 New Message

Clicking on it, the letter read:

Dear Mr. Bartley,

This is the fourth email we have sent you, after the numerous phone calls we have come to find that your phone is no longer in service. Although we have gotten your e-mail stating that Jason has made excellent progress, we must digress it has been 6 weeks since your last e-mail and it is clearly out of procedure. It was my fault letting him stay an extra week but we all know the policy is 2 weeks. Please return him immediately. It was my decision to let him leave but I fear it will be disastrous if he were to stay any longer. Please contact me for any problems.

Sincerly,Ted Rhichard

I was startled by the sound of a door opening. Had he come early home? Looking at my watch finally seeing the time it was 9:30. I had been there for an hour. Slamming the laptop shut, I ran for cover behind the mass of boxes. The smell was at its worst here. I sat and waited for some sign that he had come in. I sat and held my breath. Nothing, I could of swore the door opened. Standing to leave, I tripped over a box.

"Man, what the hell is in this box?" It was heavy as hell. Picking up the box, my heart nearly stopped at the site. There he was. There he was, that Bartley dude. He was dead on the floor, his body rotting, with maggots and flies in his body. I did the only thing a normal person would do, I ran. I ran to my truck and drove far, far away.

End of Flashback

To say I was scared shitless is an understatement. Even though I'd deny it if anyone asked but, Jason was one creepy, fucked up dude, and I'd be scared to be alone with him. I got up from the curb wiped my mouth and calmed myself down to drive. But not before making a anonymous report that Jason had a dead body his house. When I got home I went straight for the shower, I mean I practically sat in a dead man's lap. I stood in the shower till all the hot water was gone and still when the water was freezing. Laying in bed, I couldn't help but think of all the shit that went down today. I mean, last week I was getting laid and now I was trying to fight off a killer /rapist. That's what happens when you're a friend of Rachel Berry's... Wait so she's your friend now? Three days ago, you gave her a slushie facial without feeling any guilt, now your following around creepy guys for her? I mean I-

My thoughts were interrupted when my litle sister barged into my room, it can be rather annoying sometimes.

"Noah, look at my new dolly!" She screamed, shoving it in my face. She was rambling on and on about it and naturally I zoned out.

"You have such nice friends Noa-"

"Wait what do you mean?"

"Duhh, your friend is super nice for giving me this dolly he said you knew…" what the hell was she talking about? "What friend?" "You know, he's tall like you except a little shorter, he has green eyes and brown hair, what was his name... oh yea Jason, that's what he said his name was."

"What? Are you saying that Jason was in our house?" I said anger in my voice as I grabbed the doll he had given her.

"Yes, not for long though he had to leave but ohh he told me to give you this. Nite Noah." she said handing me the folded piece of paper skipping off to her room oblivious to the situation at hand. Opening the letter it read:

'Looks like I know where you live too…'

* * *

Been forever right i know i suck writers block yes! tons of online work to finsh yes! to damn lazy to do it hell yes!

well im back and heres chapter 8 hope u guys enjoyed it! plz review!


	9. Chapter 9

Noah was pissed beyond pissed I should say, I've never seen him so angry. He shows up at my house in the middle of the night, eyes a blaze ready to kill. It took me 20 minutes to calm him down. He told me everything, breaking into Jason's house, about the pictures, about the dead body.

The police found everything that Noah said they would all except Jason. He had been long gone, they found his car at the bus station. It's like he had vanished. They say I had nothing to worry about him, that he was gone but I knew him better. He would be back, this isn't the last we will see of him.

In the mean time, I had been sleeping in our guest room, when the police searched my room they found a camera in my bathroom and two more that had been placed above and beside my bed. I didn't feel safe in my room anymore. The bed in here isn't as comfortable as mine but being in Noah's arms was way better.  
After the whole ordeal Noah slept over often and I at his house. He would come over and we would talk for hours until one of us would fall asleep, mostly me, and I'd wake up in Nosh's arms. The more nights I spent with Noah the less I thought of Jason, the more I fooled myself into believe he isn't coming back.

2 months later..

Glee club had disbanded, after Jason left I decided to come back too glee but after sectionals. The only person I had told about my past with Jason was Noah and true to his word he told no one a word so talk of Jason in glee club went rapid. They talked about the police raiding his house and him making his daring escape and fleeing to Mexico to start a sheep farm, It was all really ridiculous and I was really tired of it all. But I'm not sad about leaving glee club not at all because I have a new hobby, his name is Noah Puckerman. Noah and I were somewhat inseparable, we have a routine, he would sleep over and we both would wake up an hour early to drive to his house so he could shower and change his clothes. On the occasions I would sleep at his house I would bring a good night bag, I tell him it would be easier if he would do the same but he says over night bags are for losers. I had gotten really close with his little sister and his mother, she was like the mother I always wanted.

I remember when we first started our sleepovers he would leave in the middle of the night and sneak back in early in the morning like he had never left. When I was at his house one night I asked him why he left and I could tell he was surprised that I had asked he of course thought he was doing a wonderful job sneaking in and out.

" I go over to Santana's"  
"Why are going to San-ohhh..." My heart sank, I tried to mask the pain in my voice but failed miserably.  
"Look Berry I-"  
"It's fine Noah. Who am I to stop you from you liaisons. Umm... I should go... I have a lot to do. Bye"

I ran out of his house in a hurry to get to my car. I wanted to cry, I couldn't understand why this was effecting me so much. I mean sure any girl would be upset if a guy was leaving in the middle of the night to have sex with a girl you can't stand, a girl who on many occasions, professes her undying hate for me. I was hurt, very hurt, and I'm sure I made it clear to him when, I ignored his calls and texts. I texted him not to come over to my house that night. I had avoided him for three days, each day I would make some lame excuse as to why he could not come over, and each night I would miss the warmth around me that was Noah Puckerman.

That is until he showed up at my door step one night, normally I would not let him in the house so late when my dads were out of town but this time was different. His eyes were blood shot red, like he had been crying.  
"Noah, what's wrong?"  
He said nothing, he held me tight and cried, he cried for hours, he told me the events that occurred that night, Quinn went into Noah showed up, the baby was coming and she had asked for him not to be in the delivery room. All she wanted was Finn, still keeping up the charade. So he sat and waited, waited to see her, to hold her but he didn't see her once. The Thompson's, her adopted parents named her 'Beth'. He said she was beautiful, my little girl would be a heartbreaker just like her mother. 10 minutes later she was gone, so I forgave him, and held him as he cried in my arms until he had fallen asleep.

I'm sorry." He said the morning while I was making breakfast.  
"It's okay Noah. Last night was very emotional for you. Just know I'm always here for you."  
"Not about last night. I mean about the whole Santana thing, I didn't realize it would hurt you so much."  
Sighing and turning away from him. "It's fine Noah. You are a single, handsome, young man who I'm sure has lots of urges and I'm sure Santana is more than willing to fill them.  
"Berry, please don't say urges when I'm eating bacon!"  
Chuckling, "I'm serious though Noah, it's fine."  
"You sure?" Nodding hesitantly, "Ummm" "What?" "When you go over to her house will you not come over here?" I whispered quietly.  
"What? Why? ..."  
"Alright, fine." I smiled at him relaxed he did not make me say the reasons why I didn't not want him here.

Things were normal between Noah and I. Two days of the week he would not come to my house like I asked. It hurt me to know that two night a week he would leave me for her but I said nothing about it and we were fine. Slowly but surely two nights a week became one night every other week which then turned into him not going at all.

"Soo..."  
"Soo..."  
"I see you stopped going over to Santana's?"  
"Yeah and?"  
"Is everything okay between you two?"  
"Yeah. Why?"  
"I just noticed you guys haven't been talking as much as you use to and you've stayed over every night for the past week. I just thoug-"  
"We're fine Berry. I just thought I'd lay off the sex for a while. You know?"  
I looked at him like he was crazy. "When has Noah Puckerman ever turned down sex?" I looked at him in full disbelief.  
"m"Since now I guess. Stop looking at me like that Berry. It's not that big of a deal!" He walked away, trying to avoid the subject. Letting it go would be the best option.

I woke up on the couch, we had been watching Wicked on DVD and like Noah said "This bullshit of a play will have us asleep in 10 minutes." I turned the movie off and rolled over to face Noah. He was snoring soundly, so I closed my eyes, deciding to go back to sleep.

As I began to drift into sleep I felt a pair of strong muscular arms pull me flush against their rock hard chest. I could feel myself blushing, I'm sure I was red as a tomato by now because I felt something hard press into my thigh It scared me but it felt exciting at the same time. I looked him in the eye and he was looking at me, his eyes deep with lust, he lips inches from mine but hesitant as if asking for permission. I close the gap between us and nearly gasp at the sensation. His lips were surprisingly soft. I felt an electric shock throughout out my body and I felt a pool of wetness between my thighs as his tongue enter my mouth and massage his tongue gently with mine I broke away when I felt his hand move to the small of my back and pull me closer. I laid there panting, my heart beating fast I'm sure he could hear it. We stared at each other which felt like forever. "I thought he wasn't going to say anything and I was about to run when he grabbed my and said,

"We should go out on a date."

Hola Readers! Miss me? lol truth is i finished his chater a good week or so ago... i didnt have a computer to upload it and i was scared ou wouldn't ike some of the chapter... i hope you all did. So please REVIEW, i only got 6 last time, did you guys not like it...

please let me know. it would help with my self esteem a great deal...:D


	10. Chapter 10

Merry Christmas! This is my present for you after being gone a year... again sorry about that.

Sadly this is not Puck and Rachel's date scene but a small glimpse of it, this chapter will actually be cut into two parts so the actual date scene won't be till like chapter 12.

I'd like to give a shout out to my wonderful beta who is not only a fan of my story but helped make this chapter possible: _**BoneWriterAtHeart**_

Hope you enjoy the chapter, let me stop rambling and let you continue on with the chapter.

* * *

Once upon a time, there lived a princess. Every day, she would sing in the highest tower of the kingdom to all the people below. She became lonely and soon lost all reason to sing, so the kingdom was silent.

Once upon a time, there lived a boy. He was a poor farmer's son, who fell in love with the princess. Every day, he would sit and wait for her beautiful voice, but soon the singing stopped. The boy grew sad, for her singing was what brought joy to his dull life. He vowed that he would be the reason to make her sing once again.

Once upon a time, there was a princess who escaped to the kingdom garden late at night in hopes to find something to help her lonely heart, but she found a boy instead. They talked and laughed for hours, and soon she felt less lonely. That day, she sang for the first time in a very long time.

Once upon a time, there was a boy who traveled into a garden one night, and stumbled upon the young princess. This is where they fell in love; where he made his promise to always be with her. She showed him her love for him by singing to him, promising to never sing to anyone except him.

Once upon a time, there was a princess who met her first true friend in a garden. She was so happy, she rushed to her father, the king. He told her not to waste her time on playing with the children of the kingdom, because one day, she would rule them. Focusing on the future was much more important than playing, so he advised her to avoid such distractions.

Once upon a time, there lived a boy who wanted nothing more than to be with the princess forever. Her father did not approve of her seeing him, because he was not of noble blood. He forbade her from seeing him again.

Once upon a time, there was a princess who was tired of being lonely and decided for the first time in her life, she was going to be selfish. In doing so, she kept seeing her friend against her father's wishes. It was the first time she had disobeyed him, but she wasn't ready to let go of her close childhood friend.

Once upon a time, there was a boy who was very greedy. He was in love with the beautiful princess and refused to stay away. He hated that he had to hide their love, but would give anything to see her. He promised they would always be together.

Once upon a time, there lived a princess who was reaching the age where she would soon have to marry a prince. Her father invited one to the palace to meet her. The prince was kind and very handsome, promising to the princess that he would be good to her. She found truth in his words and accepted his marriage proposal. She wanted nothing more than to share the news with her best friend, but he had disappeared.

Once upon a time, there was a boy who was very angry. He was banished from the kingdom by the king. He wanted him gone while the princess met the man of her father's choosing. The princess was strong and resisted the advances of the prince, because she lay in waiting for her true love to return. As time passed, the princess grew weak and the prince was cunning and played off her weakness. Soon she fell for his trickery.

Once upon a time, there lived a princess who was soon marrying the prince. She was the happiest she had ever been. She soon began to sing as she once did. She thought of her old friend often, wishing nothing more than to share her happiness with upon a time, there lived a boy who was betrayed by the princess, after escaping his imprisonment. He ran straight to his beloved, longing to hold her in his arms. Instead he found her atop the highest castle of the kingdom, singing as she once did, in the loving embrace of the prince. He had made her sing once more.

Once upon a time, there lived a princess who married her handsome prince and lived happily ever after.

Once upon a time, there lived a boy who swore that he would be the only reason for her to sing again. Since he was not, he killed the reason she did...

*** (Author pov)***

"I had fun tonight," she told him. She had a coy smile on her face as they reached her front door.

"Yeah, me too. You look beautiful tonight, Berry," he whispered as he stared at her. The light from the front porch hit her face, made her glow beautifully. He stared at her, trapping her with his arms on either side of the door frame.

"Thank you, Noah," she murmured back, the blush on her cheeks growing from the intensity of his stare. Her breath became labored and she couldn't help but notice the space between the two of them had diminished and soon became non-existent as their chests press against one another.

"I really am one lucky son of a bitch," his words are muffled as his face makes a place in the crook of her neck.

"Watch your language, No-aahhhhhhh," she began to moan at his ministrations. His lips traveled up her neck to her jaw, and then finally to her lips. She stood there frozen, unsure of what to do. She settles for leaning into the kiss and resting her hands against his chest.

(Jason's pov)  
I couldn't watch anymore, the whole night I had been hiding, undetected. It had started at the beginning of the night, when I followed them on their date. He had taken my Rachel to some low class restaurant called Breadstix. The food was mediocre at best. I could tell that my Rachel had no desire to be there, but she of course was too nice to tell him. That was just one of the many things I love about her.

_Flashback:_

_"Can I get you anything?" the waitress asked me._

_"No thanks," I said, my eyes never leaving Rachel. I sat in the far corner of the restaurant. It was the perfect seat: I was well hidden, but still had a perfect view of my angel's face."Are you sure?" she asked pressing her hip into my side. I finally broke my gaze on Rachel to look at her. She was a short redhead, who was just a couple inches taller than Rachel. With a coy smile and lust in her eyes, she stared down at me. She was pretty, but nothing compared to Rachel._

_"I'm fine. Thank you," I said, scooting further in my booth so we were no longer touching. Taking the hint, she walked away, with a scowl on her face. I prefer brunettes anyway, I thought, my eyes following the redhead._

_I turned my attention back to Rachel and the baboon she was dining with. He ate sloppily in front of her, consuming his food in a disgusting manner. If I were in his place, I would have been the perfect the other hand, Rachel ate like the perfect specimen she is, taking small bites and chewing gingerly. Her beautiful mouth formed into the cutest little pout as she wrapped her lips around her fork. I watched as her jaw clenched and unclenched as she chewed and swallowed._

_I could spend my entire life staring at her beautiful face, and I did exactly that the entire time she ate her dinner._

_I followed them out of the restaurant. Knowing how to get to Rachel's house like the back of my hand, I beat them there, taking a shortcut. This gave me time to hide in the shadows, behind a set of high bushes in the front of her house. They were tall enough for me to crouch behind them and not be seen. As I waited for their arrival, I looked around. Her house was dark, so it was clear her fathers were not home. Since the ape had broken into my house, they had moved her room to the other side of the house. Her new room had no balcony to climb up, as if that would keep me away. Her fathers were scared that she had finally found someone who loves her unconditionally and would do anything for her. They were scared I would take her away from them. Eventually, I would, and no one would stop me. No one._

_(End of Flashback)_

(Present pov)

Then, a rusty pick up truck pulled up to her house. The car was not fit for Rachel at all. She deserved nothing but the best. I watched as the scene unfolded: he walked her to the door, and she tried her best to get inside the house and get a good night's rest after having to afflict such a horrible evening. He stopped her, of course, staring at her like one would look at a common whore. Rachel was nothing of the sort, she looked radiant. She was wearing a white summer dress with thick shoulder straps that rested just above her knees, with nude pumps. The light from her front porch made her look like an started to man handle her, slobbering all over her neck, and then attacking her mouth. He didn't know how to treat a fine women; how to caress them lovingly. The scene angered me. He thought himself lucky. He knew nothing of luck. He had yet to experience all the glorious wonders that is Rachel Berry, the beauty of her naked flesh, the feel of the curve of her shapely breasts, and the hidden treasures between her thighs. When he heard the breathy moans that escaped from her lips while buried deep within her delicous heat, he could speak to me about luck.

Even I must admit, my Rachel had grown since we last made love. She was still the same height, but her heels gave her the apperance of being taller. Her brown locks and chocolate brown eyes still had not changed. Her figure had matured, though. Her round bottom was firmer, her perky breast were fuller, and her supple thighs were begging to be spread apart to reveal the heat between them.

It took forever for that animal to stop pawing at her. I couldn't wait for the day I could make her mine again and treat her like the goddess she is. She rushed into her house, I'm sure to disinfect her mouth. He stood there, in front of the closed door, smug smile in check, before retreating back to his piece-of-shit truck. It took everything in me not to finish him off right then, but I had to be patient. If I got rid of him then, Rachel would be angry, like last time.  
I lingered outside her house long after he left. I felt close to her there, but I had to leave. I dreamed of the day when I could stay forever. Twenty minutes later, I walked back to my car, which was parked a few houses down the street, and began to drive home. Thoughts of Rachel flooded my mind, and I felt the blood rush to my lower regions. Rachel was the only thing that could get me going like this; the only woman who would ever make me hard like this. She owned every part of me. It had been two whole years since the last time we made love and of course I missed her, but I would wait as long as she needed until she was ready again. My dick became so increasingly hard it was almost painful. I knew my hand alone would not be able to satisfy me tonight. When things got this bad, I had to resort to other measures of pleasuring myself.

I pulled up at the street corner of a liquor store. This was what some would call the shady part of town. On nights like that night, I would have to entertain myself with any whore who was willing. Prostitutes were easy to deal with. When I got my fill, I would toss her to the side of the road and she would stroll away happily, with money in her pocket. It was much easier than meeting a girl at a club and waste an hour talking to her as if I gave a flying fuck what she were saying. Yes, it was much simpler this way.

"You looking for a good time, baby?" Two women approached my car, knowing how to spot a paying costumer. I looked up to inspect them. One of them was a tall blonde wearing a skin tight dress, fishnet stockings, and ridiculously high heels. The other, was a brunette, who obviously the more timid of the two, was wearing a short skirt, a tank top, and modest but tall high heels.

"The brunette, get in."

The blonde began to retreat, disappointed. She wouldn't be making any money from me tonight. The brunette opened the door and jumped into the passenger's side. Once the door was shut, I started the car and drive off.

"So what's your name?" she asked, to break the silence. I could tell she was new at this. Many of the more experienced girls only spoke when discussing money and what sexual favors would be performed.

"Jason," I reply, my eyes still on the road.

"My names Lindsa-"

"Rachel," I interrupted her before she could finish.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"Your name is Rachel, got it?"

She nodded her head timidly at me.

"Hi Jason, my name is Rachel," she said.

I did nothing but smile. Tonight would be interesting.

* * *

How you guys like it? any questions? Leave a **review** and I'll message you guys back!

***By the way first person to review gets a sneak peak of the next chapter!***


	11. Author's Note! Important!

Sorry not a new chapter, but we have a big problem. Fanfiction is being censored. Most likely stories rated M will be removed. Any thing with sexual content, violence, or inspired by a song. We cannot let this happen.

There's so much talent and it will be such a shame if it is removed. Please go to Change(dot) org and search Fanfiction and sign the petition. We need 20,000 signatures. So please guys take out five minutes of your day to support this, especially if you want this story to continue. As for now it will be discontinued until further notice.

* * *

Don't worry you guys I still Plan to update just give me time, I promise it will be worth it!


End file.
